


BLOOD TYPE PICTURE

by LoveLouAndHarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLouAndHarry/pseuds/LoveLouAndHarry
Summary: This poem is dedicated to a group of Directioners I talk to on twitter in a group chat called Iconic Ducks. This one is for you Lienke, Tara, Megan, Luz, Pau, Shelly, Kimberly, Julie, Murk, Noelle and Rabby. ♥





	BLOOD TYPE PICTURE

In the middle of the night

Computer screen reflects the light

Only a few will understand

No sleep, we're too cool for that

In or out of timezone

Chat is lit, we discuss their size, bro.

 

Day starts turning in the night

Utterly, we are all hyped

Causing trouble is our thing

Keep up, don't even try to blink

Size is overrated, google their blood type later. 


End file.
